Friends in Unusual Places
by BeckyAdams
Summary: What happens when Jac and Dylan are thrown together in an unusual situation?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I just wanted to try something a little bit different with this one and with the help of itss_ally on twitter I have decided that if Jac and Dylan were to meet it would be very interesting as they have a lot of the same opinions but perhaps different ways of tackling issues. I'm going to apologise now for any time jumps but I think the introduction I have written explains where all the characters are up to in their stories. I have tried to stay as close to the characters as possible but with occasional lines it was difficult and I had to re write certain bits so they went where I wanted them to go. I think I may have also stretched the truth a little but I hope it's not too bad. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think especially of the characters portrayal.

* * *

"What have we got" shouts Sam as she sees Dixie and Jeff barging through the ED doors with a trolley.

"This is Lucy 5 months old, she was found outside a block of flats this morning. She has a raised temperature and…"

"Let's get her to peads resus" Seemingly out of nowhere, Dylan takes Lucy in his arms, swiftly carries her over to the bed and attaches her to the monitors to see what is up with the little girl.

"Thank you Dr. Keogh I can see you have things under control here" Sam snarled sarcastically. However Dylan was t4oo busy to hear what she had to say, his priority right now was getting Lucy better.

"Her temperature is 38.7, she could be developing and infection. I see her mother just left her again"

"Don't be so judgmental Dylan" says Tess in her usual calming way whilst trying to soothe Lucy and keeps Dylan's temper under control.

"You cannot just abandon your baby. A child is for life not just for Christmas. Now let's get IV antibiotics and fluids into her asap. I want her on 15 minutes obs please Jess "

"It's Tess"

* * *

Meanwhile Jac is sitting upstairs visiting Freya during one of her long deserved breaks. On Darwin you cannot plan your breaks as you can't just leave a patient in cardiac arrest while you go and have a biscuit! However with Ollie having just clocked on for his shift Jac had left him in charge and ceased the opportunity to see her favourite baby. Jac now spent most of her free time either with Freya or mentoring her F1 Tara. Freya was doing extremely well and was due to be discharged in the next week. After having her operation completed she was to stay in the children's ward until a suitable home could be found for her with a parent who treated her with the love that she should have received all along. Jac was unsure what the future held for the 11 month old. Freya deserved the best and it had almost killed Jac to say goodbye to her the first time. She could not go through it alone again. Freya suddenly awake and began to cry, immediately Jac scooped up the wailing infant into her arms and gently rocked back and forth to sooth Freya.

"Come on you, let's get something to eat"

The way in which Jac now spoke sub consciously to Freya surprised everyone including herself. Maybe she was not so heartless after all and it was evident that the ice queen had formed a special bond with the little girl. As they sat down together in the comfy armchair in the corner of the room Jac handed the now filled cup to Freya and she quickly began to drink from it. As she was becoming stronger, Freya was more able to do the things any typical 11 month old would do. As soon as she was done Jac picked up Freya and took her to the wards kitchen to prepare her lunch. On the menu today was mashed potato and sweet corn one of her favourites. Although she was now old enough to feed herself, Freya was often reluctant to do so and today was no exception. For such a little girl Freya was a good eater she nearly always finished everything that Jac gave her. Today however she decided that instead of eating the last few mouthfuls she was going to wear them all down her face and clean clothes that had not been put on her 10 minutes before hand.

"Your such a messy girl aren't you!" Exclaimed Jac

Freya just smiled up at her with a face that could melt even Jac's frozen heart. As soon as Freya was cleaned up Jac took hold of her hands as she toddled back down the corridor. At 11 moths Freya was just beginning to be able to walk while supported and Jac tried to give her the opportunity to practice whenever she could. When they were at the end, Jac spotted a man coming round the corner carrying another baby who could not have been more than 6 months old, they walked straight into the main ward and the younger baby was placed in the crib next to Freya's. As Jac and Freya walked back in they overheard the conversation between the man and the nurses.

"Her temperature has now returned to normal and she will just need to stay in a few nights for further observation in case her condition changes" Once the nurse had left the room, Jac queried the man about the little girl.

"So how old is your daughter?"

"Urmmm she is not my daughter and 5 months"

"How did you acquire a baby then?"

"Well her mother is a drug addict who abandoned her twice and left us to pick up the pieces"

"Us?"

"I'm a doctor in the ED downstairs."

Jac had expected the doctor to ask about Freya so she was surprised when he shot her a half smile and walked off out of the ward and down that long corridor where she had been minutes before. As the little girl was being settled next to Freya, and with the male doctor out of sight, Jac took a sneaky peak at her notes.

"Lucy that's a pretty name, hello sweetheart. Sorry that that doctor is so grumpy" Jac stroked the back of Lucy's hand gently before she turned around: placed Freya in her crib and went off in search of the doctor. Jac followed behind him, intrigued his evasive nature. When she got close enough Jac tried once more to engage the doctor in conversation.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, back to work"

"I work in this hospital too you know and I have time to be up here"

"You're a registrar?"

"Jac Naylor cardiothoracic surgeon" She shook his hand firmly.

"Dylan Keogh. I am very busy at work, but I can see you care about your baby"

"She isn't my baby either. Freya's mum also abandoned her just like Lucys"

"ohhh and how did you know her name?"

"Unlike you I care about her and all you can say is ohhh?!" Even for Jac she had never met someone as heartless as Dylan Keogh. All of her time with Freya had definitely made her more caring towards others.

"Well what do you expect me to say?"

"You could at least pretend to care"

"But why? She is just a patient and I have other patients to deal with who have more urgent needs" With that Dylan walked off back to the ED leaving baby Lucy all alone in the nursery with only the nurses to keep her company.

"Does he have any friends" Jac meant this as a question to herself, but in her shear disbelief at the man's attitude it had come out rather louder than planned.

"He is going through a difficult time"

"Aren't we all?"

"He is getting a divorce"

Firstly Jac wondered how the nurse had come to acquire such information but decided not to press for any further details as she sensed that frosty mood that had now developed between them. Even for an ice queen she was shocked at how direct the nurse had been with her so instead she kissed Freya on the top of the head as she knew that although she could stay here all day she had an elective booked in this afternoon and he could not be bumped again.

"See you later sweetheart, Jac's got to go to work now"

Freya rolled over and dozed off to sleep as Jac left the ward.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know if you did as i have a few ideas of how to carry on but will do it subject to demand. Also i would love to know if you have any ideas. Credit will be given for any used lol. Thanks again for reading Becky xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for reading chapter 1 and continuing to support me on this it genuinely means so much to me. And to all those people who took the time to review, I really appreciate it as it gives me ideas of what you guys would like to see written into the story. So onto chapter 2, I have re written this a thousand times now and believe this to be the best version. Can I just mention at this point that I may have re written Dylan's back story somewhat, but it just kind of fitted. Enjoy :)

* * *

It had reached the end of a long day on Darwin and all the staff were preparing to go for a drink.

"You coming Jac" Shouted Ollie from down the end of the hallway.

"Not tonight I'm busy" Replied Jac who was staring so hard at her phone she could have burnt a hole straight through the screen.

"Suit yourself" he said before swiftly turning back round and whispering to Tara. "I think Miss Naylor may have plans for Johnny again"

Jac sat at the desk in the middle of Darwin. She clutched her phone with both hands looking at the picture of the baby who was now only two floors above her. Freya was the real reason that Jac did not want to go to the pub tonight. She had far more important things to do and Freya needed her. It's not that Jac didn't want anyone to know what she was doing, well she did have her ice queen image to protect, but she didn't see the need for any of the staff to be meddling in her private life as it should be exactly that. Private. As soon as she was sure that Tara, Ollie, Elliot and Mo had left the building she got into the empty life and made her way up to the children's ward. To her surprise she walked up to Freya's crib to find that strange doctor sitting beside Lucy in an armchair.

"Surprised to see you here"

"Just checking up on a patient" He insisted.

"You look like you've been here a long time to be 'visiting' a patient"

"Yes well. Did you want something or have you just come over here to infuriate me"

Jac mused for a second before deciding she wanted to find out more about the illusive Dr. Keogh.

"So why did you get a divorce then?"

Dylan felt bombarded by her sudden questioning. How did she know about the divorce? Instead of ignoring her question however he decided not to show his shock and instead answer in the simplest way possible. A small part of him thought that by airing his feelings he would somehow be getting back at Sam for what she had done to him.

"She just handed me the divorce papers and left, never mentioned anything to me. First thing I hear was from her legal team. Now she has got it into her head that she wants to go back to the army. She comes here to Holby to ruin my life and then just sods off again. Never a care for anyone else." Looking at Jac's face revealed to Dylan that he had had quite the outburst. But instead of apologising to the younger doctor…

"Not that it has anything to do with you"

"Look, you are not the only one to loose someone you love"

"Is that so Miss Naylor?" He sneered

"Yes, my fiancé moved to Penrith with his son. Joseph and Harry were the only real family I ever had" Jac now had tears in her eyes but tried desperately not to show her weak side. She went over to Freya who was now stood up in her crib. She cuddled little Freya close to her and gently kissed her head. She knew she was lying, after all Joseph had never actually asked Jac to marry him officially. But as far as she was concerned if he had stayed they would have been married and lived happily together with Harry.

"Should have gone with him then" Dylan retaliated spitefully while lifting Lucy from her crib but in a much less loving way than Jac had done with Freya.

"It was better for him to go without me. I would have hated him for making me leave a job that I love and that I have worked so hard for my whole life. I didn't want to feel that way towards him. I'm sure that's how you feel about your wife too"

"Ex-wife" Dylan corrected. "Her name is Samantha"

"Well in that case you know how it must be to feel lonely. Right now Lucy needs you, you may not like it but you are all she has"

Dylan could have simply retaliated at this point but deep down he knew that Jac Naylor was right. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. It was a grateful smile almost a thank you, which for Dylan said more than words ever could. He had never been good at expressing his feelings and this had been one of things that had strained his relationship with Sam.

"Come on, let's go grab a coffee. Both Freya and Lucy are allowed out for a while now and I could do with a break"

"I suppose I don't see the harm in it"

* * *

With two small girls in tow it was decided that the lift was certainly the easiest and most appealing option available to them. So after Jac signed out both girls they headed down to the café on the ground floor. Once the found a table they sat the two girls in high chairs and for once Dylan was the first to break the silence.

"So where is Freya going when she is discharged?"

"I'm not sure yet"

"But she is due to be discharged tomorrow you must have some idea"

"Well her mother wanted me to take her home but I'm just not sure I can handle it. What about Lucy?"

"She will be going into the foster system" Dylan paused a second before realising that despite his best efforts to keep himself distant from her case he really didn't want to see her go back there. He knew what the system could be like he had been there himself. "Although I would prefer it if she didn't have to go. Being in the system is not nice and I would know"

"You were a foster child?"

"Yes, my parents left me and my sister there when we were four. I don't really remember them much as I grew up with a variety of different foster families until I went to med school"

"I was in the system too"

All of a sudden it was like a big weight had been lifted from both of Jac and Dylan's shoulders. For the first time that either of them could remember they had found someone who had been in the same position as them and it felt easier to open up to someone who knew what you had gone through.

"I've never met anyone else in the foster system before who has made it to be a doctor. We must be one of a kind. Well two I suppose" Jac continued.

Dylan nodded in agreement. "I don't want Lucy to go into the system but I don't think I have a choice. You know how bad the hours are here. It would be different if I was still married then we would be able to handle this together. She always wanted a baby but I could never provide that for her."

"Loads of people are single parents nowadays"

"But I would be no good as a dad without Sam. She was always so good with children, I just did not know where to start with them"

Suddenly Lucy begins to cry and Dylan lifts her out of her chair. He quickly realises why she is crying.

"I'm going to have to change her. I will be back in a minute" Jac watched on just smiling at him as he walked off. He had no confidence in his ability to be a parent but as she had just seen before her very eyes he was clearly more than capable of looking after Lucy he just needed reassurance. She decided in this moment that it would be her job to make sure that he knew how good he was with the baby so that he could make an informed decision about her future. Jac glanced back round at Freya who was sitting smiling to herself. It suddenly dawned on her what Freya had been through the past few months. She was certainly a little fighter. It would be hypocritical of Jac to tell Dylan he was capable of providing for Lucy but she couldn't help Freya. She had lightened up her life for months now and she really couldn't face losing her again.

* * *

As Dylan returned with a much happier looking Lucy, Jac ceased her moment to tell him how she felt.

"You are really good with her you know"

"It's only a nappy"

"No it's not. You knew what was making her upset and that is part of being a good parent. I think you could do this."

"Do what?" Dylan genuinely was confused, he may have been able to read Lucy by now but Jac was a completely different story altogether.

"Be a proper dad to her"

"You are joking"

"No, I think you could do this. I think WE could do this. I don't want Freya to have to grow up experiencing the same things that we did. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure. Babies are not really my thing"

Jac knew from the moment she met Dylan that it would be difficult to ever get him round to her way of thinking, but she never imagined it would be like this.

"You have to believe in yourself Dr. Keogh. Nobody is ever really prepared for a first baby you have to learn along the way and I'd say you are already part way there and I will be here to support you every step of the way as Freya will already have met the milestones that Lucy is going through"

"You really think we could do this?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't. They mean too much to us now. Not even you can deny that"

And Jas was right. Dylan really did, despite his best efforts, want to help Lucy in any way he could and if they meant sacrificing his solitary life with Dervla to make the little baby happy then this is what he would have to do.

"So we are in this together then?"

"All the way. We have to be. For their sake"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and please review as i love to hear what you guys think. Becky xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I am really sorry that this has taken so long to be finished, but I have been super busy with work and school. Anyway here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. I would love for you to review it, good or bad :) Italics are flashbacks. I cannot remember how old I said Freya was so if it's a time jump roll with it.

* * *

It had been two weeks since both Lucy and Freya had been discharged from the NICU. For Dylan and Jac it had been two of the longest and most difficult weeks of their lives. They had both decided that, for now at least, they wanted to keep things private from their colleagues as they were having a tough enough time without all the rumours to go with it. Of course Hansen had to be notified as did Zoe. Now there was the issue. Dr. Hanna had assumed he was joking when Dylan had wondered into her office one morning and said that he needed time of in order to deal with a family mater. This did not wash with the new head of department as she pointed out that on many occasions Dr. Keogh had said that he had nothing to do with his family and in fact did not know the majority of them.

"_So what is it really then? Is it your 'lady friend' from last week?"_

"_No, like I said Zoe it is a family issue"_

"_Give it up Dylan, we all know the only family you spoke about was Sam"_

"_I do not appreciate you assuming thing about my personal life Dr. Hanna! I do in fact need the time off as Lucy is being discharged today and I am currently her primary carer. This means that for the next few weeks I will need to be on leave until I get her settled and find some sort of care"_

"_Sorry have I missed something? Who is Lucy? Your grandma?"_

"_Lucy… 6 months old… abandoned outside a block of flats by her mother"_

_Zoe looked puzzled but suddenly she began to process the information that was being fired at her._

"_She was brought into the ED a few weeks ago… No? Well anyway there are some things I need to sort out"_

"_So you need time off to take care of a baby?"_

"_Yes, that is what I just said"_

"_Well I suppose I cannot say no. How are going to do this Dylan?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Look after a baby?"_

"_I have Jac to help me"_

"_Jac….. Jac Naylor?"_

"_Yes, do you know her?"_

"_Anybody who has ever worked at Holby knows of the ice queen that is Jac Naylor, what planet have you been living on for the past year and a half"_

"_I really don't know what you are on about, I have to go"_

* * *

Dylan's POV

Just as Dylan was reminiscing on the previous week's events he heard a cry through the baby monitor which was placed at his bedside. All of these early wake up calls were really beginning to take their toll on the medic. Dylan has always classed himself as a morning person but ever since he had been caring for Lucy he was always tired and even more grumpy than ever. Fortunately for Lucy, Dylan had managed to control his moods so that she never saw the worst of them. He had consciously made the decision to keep his anger at bay while around the little one, he had his own fair share of angry foster parents growing up and had always been made to feel like he was the cause of them.

Dylan stumbled out of bed and down the messy hall into the nursery. Every day his houseboat was becoming more and more cluttered with baby toys and others essentials for looking after the 6 month old. As he pushed the door open his eyes were drawn directly to the crib where Lucy had her face pressed up against the bars. It was days like this when Dylan really loved being a dad, seeing that sweet innocent smile appear when he walked in her room.

"Good Morning sweetheart" He scooped up the little girl and she looked up at him beaming.

"Let's go get you some breakfast shall we"

As soon as Lucy was seated in her high chair with her bottle, Dylan's phone started vibrating. The caller ID showed it was Jac calling.

"Hi Jac"

"Good Morning Dylan"

There was a momentary silence. Dylan had never really known what to say while on the phone and to be fair he had never really needed to. He never spoke to his family and during their marriage Dylan and Sam had never been apart while she was back from Afghanistan. So he supposed that the only phone calls he had ever made were to Camp Bastian.

"So Dylan, are you on shift today?"

"No, I have been given 2 weeks off to get used to all of this. I am spending the day with Lucy as she has an outpatient appointment at 12"

"Well I have the day off too"

Once again there was an extended pause.

"Can I bring Freya round for a bit? We always agreed we were going to raise these 2 together"

"Yes… urm sure" He glanced at the clock on the oven- 7:12. "How about 10?"

"Sounds good to me, I will see you in a bit"

* * *

Jac's POV

Jac's morning had started much the way of every morning for the past 2 months. She ensured that every morning she was up before Freya so that she was able to get herself a trolley and watch tv before the baby awoke. It was 6:45 am and Jac was sitting in her lounge in her apartment when Freya began to cry. Placing her mug on the side and pausing the television, Jac marched upstairs towards the crying infant. Unlike Dylan's boat, Jac likes to keep her apartment clean and orderly. Her worst fear had always been tripping and falling while carrying Freya, countless times she had seen people around the hospital who had had accidents with young children.

"Hello Freya"

Freya was standing in her crib, clinging onto the bars. Every day for the past week this was the sighted that had greeted Jac in the morning. She loved it. It meant that Freya was making progress and at 7 months she was exactly where she should be.

"What's the matter with you little one?"

Freya continued to moan. As Jac lifted her higher she realised it must be her nappy. The so called ice queen placed Freya on the changing table and while making sure the fidgeting baby didn't roll off, grabbed a clean nappy and swiftly exchanged it for the dirty one. Deciding that as Freya was only just starting solids, Jac opted not to change her yet as she was likely to make a mess all down her clean outfit.

It was while the little girl was eating that Jac realised she had no plans for today and that having a child mean that she could no longer to decide to go out. Every trip out now involved preparing extra nappies, food, and milk not to mention all the spare clothes that Freya may require. With this in mind Jac decided to call Dylan. He understood what having a young baby was like and between two consultants they would be able to formulate a plan to keep a 6 and 7 month old amused for an afternoon. She picked up her mobile and typed in Dylan's number.

He answered quickly.

"Good Morning Dylan"

There was a momentary silence. Jac often had these moments on the phone to Dylan where neither of them said anything. And Jac was always the person to break them. They had agreed on 10:30 and Jac swiftly put the phone down noticing that Freya had thrown her bowl across the kitchen.

"Naughty Girl"

Freya gave Jac a cheeky smile not realising what was actually happening.

"Come on let's go and get you changed… we have to go and meet Dylan and Lucy"

* * *

So there we are. Until next time... Becky x


	4. Chapter 4

I've really found this is beginning to flow properly now so have the motivation to continue and write chapter 4. Hope you enjoy and please review :)

As Jac opened the door of her apartment she could feel the cold December wind was truly in full force. Making sure that Freya was wrapped up extra warm she turned back inside to pick up her scarf and gloves before heading out of the door ensuring she locked it behind her. Why had she suggested that she meet up with Dylan today!? It really was freezing and despite having fixed her car only the week before, Jac decided her best bet was to walk to the mooring where Dylan resided. The roads were covered in ice and the throughout the morning she had heard numerous accounts of accidents caused by cars skidding on this naturally produced ice rink.

Thankfully by this time of the morning sufficient numbers of people had used the path outside of her home so pushing Freya's along in her buggy was relatively trouble free. It was at times like these that Jac was thankful that Freya was such a contented baby. She never really cried except for when she fell over attempting to stand, which was unfortunately becoming a regular occurrence. She was one determined little girl much like the woman raising her. Jac loved the fact that she was raising Freya as her own now and that they even shared some of the same personality traits. This however did worry Jac. She had become anxious that her ice queen side would rub off in Freya and she did not want any child of hers to irritate people the same way in which she knew she was capable of. That is why Jac wanted to speak to Dylan. He would be the only person to understand what she was going through and although Jac knew honesty was important maybe sometimes she was to honest? Dylan knew what she was going through and despite his clear social awkwardness and her brutal honestly they had managed to form some kind of friendship, whatever that meant to the two of them.

* * *

Around 20 long minutes later Jac arrived at the tow path at the top of the docks where Dylan's boat was moored. Despite the bitter cold it was a beautiful morning and the fresh air had done them both good. After searching around, Jac arrived at Dylan's front door. With the three loud knocks, Dervla began to bark, as she always did with people at the door whom she did not recognise. Faintly the Cardio- consultant could hear Dylan telling Dervla that it was ok before opening the door to reveal him holding tightly onto the collar of the agitated dog.

"Hi"

"Hi Dylan" Once again Dylan paused just like he always did during phone calls, or any conversation for that matter. "Well are you going to let us in its freezing out here?!"

"Urmmm…yeh sorry"

Jac proceed through the door handing Freya to Dylan in the process. He stood there not really saying or doing anything.

"You can talk to her you know"

"I don't know Layla that well"

"It's Freya… and she doesn't care Dylan she is 7 months old"

"Hi" he spoke tentatively

"Is that the best you can do?" At this pointed Jac was desperately trying, and failing, to collapse the buggy. "Don't worry Freya he is just scared of you gorgeous"

"I am not scared of a baby Jac"

"Well stop acting like it then, now go put her down and give me a hand with this will you"

Avoiding all eye contact with anybody else in the room, Dylan walked over to where the red-head was sanding in order to help her. Not that he would be much good either. This parenting thing was not made easy by companies who insisted on so many security measures that you needed a degree in rocket science just to figure out. Clearly 2 doctorates and a combined 18 years of medical training were not enough to figure out the complex contraption.

"Why do they make these things so complicated!" she exclaimed

"It's a natural test of who is fit to be parents Jac and clearly we are not"

"That is most certainly not… ahh got it!"

Once the buggy had been collapsed, Jac carefully placed it to one side an entered the living room where Freya and Lucy were lying. Jac had really settles into her role as a mother brilliantly. Never in her life before had she imagined having children of her, though this was mainly to do with the fact that anyone who had ever entered Jacs life would inform her that she was going to die alone someday. The only time the young medic had actually considered having a family was the times when she was with Joseph. They had been so in love and had many times brought up the subject of children. Anne-Marie had expressed great interest in wanting to become a grandmother. Although this wish had eventually come true it was not quite in the way she had wanted. She had even pretended to be pregnant with his baby.

* * *

On the other hand Dylan was still finding parenthood a challenge. When he said he would need Sam to carry him through… he meant it. Everyday seemed to be a struggle and despite constant reassurance, he never seemed to believe in his natural ability to be a good dad to Lucy. For once in his life Dylan was open about these feelings of failure and inadequacy. Much like the old times he could only trust one person… the irony was the fact that this one special person happened to be a certain ice queen Ms Jac Naylor. They were going through everything together so he was pleased when she had phoned him that morning and asked to meet up with him.

"Would you like a cup of tea or something?"

"That would be lovely, thanks Dylan"

Once Dylan had finished the tea, he placed a few chocolate biscuits on a colourful plate and headed for the noisy front room. Carefully, he stepped over Lucy and Freya where they were playing on the floor, placed the plate and mugs on the coffee table and clumped down on the sofa next to Jac.

"They grow up so fast don't they" The young cardiothoracic consultant reflected

"It's only been a few weeks"

"Even so Dylan it really has changed me, you cannot say that you have not grown to love that little girl as your own"

"It's just hard"

"It will get easier"

"I don't think I can do this anymore, I have tried and now she deserves better"

"You are the best that has ever happened to her and there is nobody better suited to look after her than you"

After pausing for a minute Jac realised it was going to take hard work on her part to bring him round.

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a couple of weeks until this all settles down again?"

"I can't do that"

Dylan rarely spent a night away from his boat. Even throughout his time dating Sam, they had spent most of their time at his place, usually following the excuse that he needed to feed Dervla. In reality Dylan had always been afraid of making a commitment to anything that was apart from his dog and eventually Sam. He liked his own space and had never been the type to share with others. Jac however was very persuasive so Dylan relented and compromised allowing himself to spend 6 days with Jac trying to figure out the whole situation that they had both been thrown into.

* * *

Until next time

Becky :) x


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short one to keep you guys going. Have already started chapter 6 so hopefully will be up in the next day or two :) **

* * *

He realized reluctantly that he life had changed and he needed to get used to the idea and accept any help that people were offering in order to make the best of things for Lucy.

The next hour was spent collecting some of his favourite things while Jac watched Lucy and Freya. Dylan was finding out all the clothing, nappies, bottles and other general baby things that he would need in the next few days. He knew that Jac would have some items so he did not have to worry about taking any food or formula. In his head he was planning out everything that would be happening while he was gone. Thankfully Jac had also agreed to let Dervla stay with them , otherwise this would have been yet another obstacle that the socially awkward doctor had to overcome. Finally Dylan had collected all the stuff he required and informed Jac that he would put it straight into the car and drive them all back to her flat. Jac stood for her place on the floor and scooped up the girls. Grabbing two coats, she then proceeded to wrap them up nice and warm before following Dylan out to the car. The land rover rattled all the way, what with it being jam packed with all of Dylan and Lucy's stuff plus the pushchair that Jac had originally brought round.

It only took around 10 minutes to reach Jacs flat and as soon as she had opened the door, Dylan began unloading the car and moving the stuff into the hallway. It was about dinner time for the girls by this stage and they were becoming grouchy.

"I say we feed them first, and let them nap. Then we can sort out this lot!" Jac said pointing to the mountain of stuff that was now under her feet every time she moved.

"Yes"

"That's settled then"

So that was what they did. When the girls went down for a nap Dylan and Jac spent a good hour organising everything. When they were done they knew they still had time before the girls woke so they sat down on the sofa for and caught up with some tv.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jac rose and proceeded towards the front of her flat. When she opened the door she could not believe who was standing in front of her.

* * *

**Sort of a cliff-hanger I guess. So until next time. Thanks for reading, Becky x**


End file.
